goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman gets grounded on Christmas
Cast Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman-Joey Anderson Host-Alan Anderson Host's angry voice-Eric Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mom-Belle Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Note: Miss Lemon's car got stuck in a snowbank so that is why Anderson Host, from the Mario Enemies School, is substituting for her. Transcript It was Christmas. In Miss Finster's classroom in Third Street School, Miss Finster was praising her students. Miss Finster: Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy your Christmas break! Then the 5th Graders started to go home, and the bad kids were about to get out of the classroom including Lawson. Miss Finster halted Gelman, much to his shock. Miss Finster: Hold it right there, Gelman! You have been a very bad boy this year. And for this, I am giving you a detention slip. Miss Finster gave Gelman a detention slip. Gelman: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not detention! Miss Finster: Too bad! Now go to detention right now! Then Gelman went off to detention, and then Miss Finster scolded the other bad kids. Miss Finster: The rest of you! Sit and wait for the detention slips in five minutes since you have been very bad kids this year! Then Gelman entered the detention room, and he sat down at the desk. Anderson Host: Welcome to detention! There will be no talking, no sleeping, no chewing gum, no playing on the computer, no making faces, no listening to music, no whistling, and no yelling. Gelman was restless and indignant. Gelman: It's Christmas break! I want to go home! Anderson Host was annoyed. Anderson Host: I said no talking! Gelman: Please! Let me go home! Anderson Host: If you talk one more time, I will call your parents to send you home! Gelman: Then I might as well do this! Anderson Host: Don't you dare! That's your detention slip! (he rips it up in half) Anderson Host (Eric's voice): I TOLD YOU NOT TO TEAR UP THE DETENTION SLIP BUT YOU DID NOT LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S IT! GO TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE! (in the office) Principal Prickly: So Gelman, what brings you here? Gelman: I got a note from Miss Finster and I had to stay in detention until 4:00 PM. Then, I got impatient and tore up the detention slip. Principal Prickly: Gelman, you know we do not rip up notes from Miss Finster! Your parents were supposed to look at it and since you destroyed the note, I'm going to give you Suspension Level 51! Get out right now! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe you acted up during detention, talked back to the substitute detention teacher and ripped up the detention slip?! Gelman's mom: You are grounded grounded grounded for 23 days! (next morning) Gelman: Let's see what I got. Oh no! Is that coal?! Gelman's dad: Yes it is! That's what you get for being a disgrace to the Third Street School! Gelman's mom: However, we did bring out one special present! Gelman's dad: Only one got you a little something. Gelman: Really? Gelman's dad: Yes! We'll go get it for you! Then Gelman's parents went off to get a present for Gelman, and Gelman was feeling excited. Gelman: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Then Gelman's parents came back with a present and they gave it to Gelman. Gelman's mom: Open this present to find out what it is! Then Gelman opened a present, and he got Barney DVDs. Gelman started crying. Gelman: No! Not Barney DVDs! Gelman's mom: Only one your first cousin got you something. Gelman's dad: It's behind you, Gelman. Then Gelman saw another present behind him. He opened a present and he got Dora the Explorer Season 1 DVD. Gelman: Oh no! Not Dora the Explorer Season 1 DVD! Gelman's dad: Only one your second cousin got you something. It's right in front of you. Then Gelman saw another present in front of him, and he opened it. He got the Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs. Gelman: Not Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs! Gelman's mom: The next present is right behind you. Then Gelman saw another present right behind him, and then he opened it. He got the Barney doll. Gelman: Not the Barney doll! Can this day get any worse? Gelman's dad: Yeah! I got you something. Then Gelman's parents gave Gelman a big present. Gelman's dad: Open it! Then Gelman did as he was told, and he opened up a big present. He got Sesame Street DVDs. Gelman: What a nightmare! Sesame Street DVDs! Gelman's mom: I got you something. Then Gelman's parents gave Gelman another present. Gelman's mom: Open it! Then Gelman did as he was told, and he opened up a present. He got the Sesame Street video game Kinect Sesame Street TV. Gelman: This is the worst Christmas ever! Kinect Sesame Street TV on Xbox 360! Gelman's dad: That's right! That's all the presents you got! Gelman: Why did you give me some of the worst presents I hate?! Gelman's dad: We are going to say this once! But we are not going to say it again! You have been an extremely bad boy this year! Gelman's mom: You were beating up people, causing Gus and his friends so much trouble, making grounded videos out of TJ, his friends, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and others, getting suspended many times, breaking people's legs, and... Gelman's parents threw a mental breakdown. Gelman's dad: You have disobeyed us a lot! And because of all the bad stuff you did, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded until New Year's Eve! Then Gelman's parents cooled down. Gelman's mom: And for this, you have to watch Barney and Friends, Dora the Explorer, Bear in the Big Blue House and Sesame Street DVDs, play with a Barney doll and play Kinect Sesame Street TV. Go to your room and take that bucket of coal with you! Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff